


A Shared Interest

by rugratsfan12



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rugratsfan12/pseuds/rugratsfan12





	1. Chapter 1

My name’s Grant. I’m 8-years-old and in 2nd grade. I do good in school, and...uh...I’m...not that interesting...n-not that I’m boring or anything! I-I’ve got interesting stuff about me! Like...video games! I love video games! And cartoons, movies, all sorts’a kid stuff!

...okay, I’m a li’l boring. I have brown hair and green eyes, which is ordinary. I’m also as tall as most kids my age, and my weight’s average too. ‘cept for my belly; I’m not very active...but I’m not lazy either! I do chores an’ stuff! I just...love video games a li’l too much...anyway, today’s a normal day at school, for a normal kid like me. I pay attention in class, take notes, all that stuff. When the bell rings for recess, I go outside and sit by myself at a table while I eat banana slices and apple juice.

Why am I by myself? I...um...d-don’t have...any friends...it’s not that no one likes me or anything. I get along with some kids, and they even know my name! An’ I’m not super-shy either, ‘cause I can talk with other kids about stuff, no problem. It’s just...well...I like bein’ by myself. Kids are loud, an’ I like it when it’s quiet, so...there ya go. At least the bullies leave me alone, so it’s not all bad...

...wait, someone’s waving towards me. He must be waving to someone else...but...he is waving at me? An’ now he’s comin’ over here!

“Hello! My name’s Ryan, what’s yours?”

“G...Grant...”

I’ve never seen this kid before, but he’s really happy to see me...I dunno why. He’s got brown hair like me, an’ brown eyes. He’s also got shorts and a real cutesy-lookin’ shirt with Jake and the Never Land Pirates on it...y’know, the kind’a shirt 5-year-olds wear. His shorts look real cartoony too...isn’t he a li’l old for that stuff?

“Hiya Grant!”

“Huh?!”

He’s shaking my hand! I didn’t ask for this! I hate being touched! But I don’t pull away...I hate being rude too.

“Uh...wh-why’re you talkin’ to me?” I ask ‘im.

“‘cause you seem like a cool guy to be around!” He smiles at me.

“O...kay...”

“What grade are ya in?” He sits down next to me, and I hear a strange sound...

“Um...2nd grade. You?”

“1st. I’m only 7-years-old!”

Everything Ryan says is so cheerful...it’s really annoying. But...I don’t mind it all that much either...

“I see...”

“You must be 8-years-old, right?” He nudges me...I wish he would stop...!

“Yeah.”

“So we’re only a year apart!”

“Yeah, duh!”

“Duh! Ha ha ha ha!” He’s still grinning like an idiot...what’s he so happy for, anyway?

“Uh...I...I dunno how to say this, but...”

“But?” Ryan tilts his head.

“I...hear somethin’ every time you move.”

“Oh, that’s just my diaper.”

“...what?” I didn’t jus’ hear that...did I?

“See?”

He lifts his cutesy-looking shirt in the front, and...I see his diaper peekin’ outta the top of his shorts...

“...I didn’t know you were allowed to wear diapers to school...”

I can’t stop staring at it...just the thought of someone wearing diapers to school is...!

“Well, I kinda need ‘em...” Ryan explains to me. “I’ve got that...thingy where you can’t go to the potty on time...”

“Incontinence?”

“Yeah, that’s the one!” He nods, smiling once more. “I also have autism, but I’m high-functioning.”

“Good to know, I guess...”

I don’ get why he’s telling me these things, ‘cause I barely know him! Isn’t this the kinda thing you save for your friends?

“Are you...new here, or something? I haven’t seen you before...”

“Oh yeah, I moved here not too long ago!” Ryan says. “It’s not my first day here, but it’s still my first month!”

“Well, welcome...” I smiled. It’s only polite, after all...

“Thanks Grant! I’m glad t’be your friend!”

“Whaa?!”

All of a sudden he puts his arm around my shoulders! Ugh! It’s called personal space for a reason!

“I-I’m not your friend!” I blurted out.

“Oh yeah, we hafta hang out a bit more huh?” Ryan lets go of me and sticks his tongue out. Bein’ all cutesy isn’t gonna work, y’know!

“Yeah, we do.”

“Well I’ve got time! Wanna hang out?”

“Ryan, I wanna be alone right now, okay?” I really wanted him to just leave.

“Oh, okay. Lemme know when you wanna hang out! I’ll be over there!”

He points to a grassy area that’s pretty far away, with a bunch of kids on it.

“You’ve got friends already?” I was a li’l jealous...

“Yup-yup!” Ryan nods. “Lots’a kids have been real nice t’me!”

“Nice to know the new kid’s feeling welcome here.” I smiled again. Even though I didn’t really like him all that much, I am glad he’s being accepted here.

“Well, see ya Grant!”

“Wait!”

I was gonna let him just go, but I just remembered...

“What is it?”

“Lemme see your diaper again.”

“Okay!”

Ryan lifts his shirt again, and I adjust his shorts.

“What’re you doin’?” he asks me.

“Makin’ sure your diaper’s fully hidden. I don’t want any bullies makin’ fun of you for it.”

“Oh...but my shirt covers it just fine!”

“This is just in case, y’know?”

“Okay...” He didn’t seem to want my help...

“There!”

Ryan’s diaper was now fully hidden beneath his shorts...though you can still tell he’s wearing one ‘cause of how bulky his shorts look.

“Thanks, I guess...”

“No problem!” I smile again. This guy’s happiness must be as catchy as a cold...

“Y’know...you’re kinda good at this...”

“Really? D-Doesn’t...seem that hard...”

Why’s he gotta make a big deal out of it?

“The other kids that try to hide my diaper don’ do a real good job...but you did it no pro’lem!” Ryan smiled yet again.

“S-So what?” I was prolly red in the face...

“Isn’t it obvious? The only way you could be that good at it is ‘cause you wear diapers too!”

“What?!”

Are you kidding me?! How can anyone ever think I wear diapers just from one li’l thing I did?!

“Well, do ya? Do ya?” Ryan looked super excited even b’fore I answered.

“No! O-Of course not!” I replied.

“Are you jus’ sayin’ that ‘cause you don’ want the bullies to hear?” he whispers to me. “It’s okay, your secret’s safe with me!”

Ryan winks at me, still smiling.

“I-I don’t wear diapers! Okay?!”

“Are ya suuuuure?”

“Yes I’m sure!”

“Well, okay!” Ryan’s still grinning. “But I hope you’re lyin’, cause it’d be supew awesome to have anudder diapie-wearer here! Hee ha ha ha!”

Now he’s talkin’ like a baby? What is with this guy?!

“Just...go to your friends, alright?”

“Okie-dokie! Later Grant!”

Ugh, finally he’s gone! I can’t believe how...annoying he is! Yeah, Ryan’s a nice guy, but he doesn’t wanna leave me alone! And he thinks I wear diapers, just ‘cause I adjusted his? He’s wrong. I don’t wear diapers. At all.

I can’t believe it! Anudder diapie-wearer, wight here at school! Looks like movin’ to a new town was good aftew all! Hee hee ha ha ha!

S-Sowwy...er, sorry...when I get real happy, my baby side comes out...but can ya blame me? I finally have someone to talk about diapers to who can understand me! Ev’ryone else doesn’t get it...oh, my name’s Ryan by the way! I’m 7-years-old with brown hair and brown eyes! Hello!

So, after meetin’ Grant, I went back to my friends and had fun! Lots’a fun! Playin’ an’ laughin’ an’ talkin’ ‘bout whatever! It’s true, time flies when you’re havin’ fun...have I said “fun” enough yet? I love that word! Fun! Ha ha ha!

“Ryan, do you need changing?”

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I wear diapers. I hafta wear ‘em ‘cause I’m...whatever Grant said I was. I couldn’t get potty-trained ‘cause I could never make it to the potty on time, an’ after two or three months of tryin’, Mom an’ Dad took me to a doctor. Turns out, I can’t go to the bathroom like everyone else, so that means diapers all day, every day...it’s really awesome!

Y’know, ‘cept for the part where I mess myself. I sometimes don’t even know I’m dirty ‘til someone else says I am, like right now.

“Um...I-I’m wet...can someone take me to the Special Needs room?”

Whenever I need changing, I feel so embarrassed. My face turns red an’ I go all bashful...Mom an’ Dad say I’m real cute when I do that, an’ my friends seem to think so too!

“C’mere, Ryan...I’ve got you...”

I really feel all bashful now, ‘cause it’s a girl that’s takin’ me to the Special Needs room...hee hee...girls usually say I’m cute. Boys almost never say that...I dunno why boys are afraid of saying things are cute. I don’t care! I like cute stuff like plushies! In fact, I gots lots’a cute widdle plushies in my room!

So Clara, my girl friend--er, friend who’s a girl!--is takin’ me to the Special Needs room for changing. That’s where I usually attend class, ‘cause of my autism...but I’m high-functioning! You would never guess I had autism if I didn’ tell ya! Though I hear everyone’s on the autism spectrum, so that doesn’t make me all that special...but special enough! If the Special Needs room is too full, I hafta go to the nearby preschool or daycare for changing. I’m lucky they’re real close by, so I don’t waste too much time gettin’ back to class! An’ even though the little kids laugh at me ‘cause I’m a big kid wearin’ diapers, I don’ mind! Better little kids than bullies...

...um, a-anyway, I’m now here in the Special Needs room, an’ gettin’ changed by one of the staff! I always feel so much better with a fresh diapie on! And the powder smells so nice...sometimes, when no one’s lookin’, I pour a whole bunch down my pants! Hee hee ha ha ha! I love how powder jus’ floats about too!

“There you go, Ryan! All clean!”

Hurray for diapie changies! I’m all ready to go again! I ran so fast outta the room that I bet I looked like a li’l lightning bolt! Kssssshhh! Ha ha ha ha!

I bet you’re wonderin’ why I’m so happy all the time! Well that’s simple! I like to pretend to be a baby sometimes! It’s real fun, an’ makes me feel all better when I’m sad, like when I’m bein’ bullied...in fact, bullies were the reason why I “babyfied” myself! So they’re actually a good thing for once! Only thing is, I can’t pretend to be a baby in public, ‘cause people’ll think I’m weird. I hafta wait ‘til I’m home or in my Special Needs classes.

Speakin’ of, I don’ just attend Special Needs! I also have a couple regular classes too, like P.E. an’ math! It’s a li’l embarrassing when I mess myself in class...ev’ryone laughs at me, but I always have someone ready to take me to get changed! I’m so lucky to have friends already in a new school!

But as fun as friends are, none’a them know what it’s like to wear diapers. I can’t talk to them ‘bout it, ‘cause they jus’ don’ get what I’m talkin’ about...but now I got Grant! I jus’ know he wears diapers too! An’ once school is over an’ it’s just us two, I’m gonna get ‘im to talk about it! He can’t avoid me forever! It’s kinda like a game of tag! You’re gonna be it, Grant! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Finally, the day’s over! I just wanna go home and forget about today...I make sure I get onto the bus real quick, just to avoid Ryan...I don’t want him blurting out that I wear diapers in front of everyone! N-Not that I actually wear diapers...but try provin’ that to a bus full of laughin’ kids!

I keep to myself while I’m being driven home, and...I don’t think I see Ryan anywhere on the bus. That’s a good sign...not only do I not hafta deal with him buggin’ me, but it also prolly means he doesn’t live anywhere near me! Or maybe I’m bein’ a li’l too hopeful...

...I’m being too harsh on ‘im. He seems like a nice kid an’ all. It’s just...he seems a little too pushy about stuff, y’know? I don’ get it...maybe...maybe I can get to know him after school, when I don’t hafta worry about ‘im saying something dumb about me. I’ll just hafta teach ‘im not to touch me so much...only my parents can pat me on the back!

Before I know it, I’m back home, an’ I get off the bus with a couple other kids. It’s not too much farther to my home...and I’m here! All I hafta do is knock on the door, and--

“Hi Grant!”

Are you kidding me?!

“...Ryan?!”

I turn around, and there he is, smilin’ right at me!

“Yup-yup! Hello again!”

“Are you stalkin’ me?!” I ask ‘im as I approach him on the sidewalk. “I didn’ see you on the bus!”

“That’s ‘cause Mom drove me home! We jus’ got here ourselves!”

“What?!”

No...don’t tell me...he lives in the same neighborhood as me?! He does! I see his mom wavin’ at us from across the street! I wave back, tryin’ not to look shocked...

“I can’t believe we live so close together!” Ryan says, lookin’ like he’s bursting with joy. “This’s da best t’ing evew! Hee hee hee!”

“Y...Yeah...heh heh...”

This’s the worst! Now he’ll never leave me alone! He’s gonna think that we should be best buds or somethin’ just ‘cause we’re neighbors!

“So, tell me the truth! You really wear diapers, right?”

“Stop bringin’ that up!” I blush again. Why can’t he just drop this stupid subject?!

“Well, do ya?”

“No!”

“C’mon Grant, you can tell me! I won’t tell a soul, pinkie promise!”

Ryan points a pinky finger toward me, but I just push it aside.

“I don’t wear diapers like you, Ryan! I-I’m...I-I don’t!”

“I think you’re lyin’! Which rhymes with ‘Ryan’! So if anything, I should be the liar here! Heh heh!”

“J-Just...go away! L-Lea’ me alone!”

I just wanna go home! I knock on the door, hopin’ that Mom opens it real soon!

“Grant...you can trust me!”

“I said go away!”

I look real mean at him, hopin’ it’ll work...but he’s still there, frowning at me! That only works on adults, Ryan!

“Grant, why’re you bein’ so mean?”

“I just...please...!”

Now he’s guilt trippin’ me...I hate being rude to people and bein’ a jerk, but he just won’t leave me alone!

“Grant? Who’s this?”

I freeze when I hear Mom behind me...my insides feel cold too...

“Hi Grant’s Mom! I’m Ryan from school!” he happily greets.

“Hello! You must be from the new family across the street!”

“Yup-yup!” Ryan nods. “I’m the new kid! An’ I’m Grant’s friend!”

“I-I’m not your friend, Ryan!” I complain.

“Grant, be nice. Ryan seems like a good kid...”

“I am! Grant’s jus’ bein’ a sillyhead ‘cause I know he wears diapers!”

Now I feel even worse than I did before...especially since Mom’s givin’ me a real nasty look...

“You told him?”

“H-He guessed! I...a-all I did w-was adjust his diaper!”

“Diaper?” I’m glad she takes her gaze off of me, even for a li’l bit...

“Oh yeah, I hafta wear diapers ‘cause I’m...what’s that word again, Grant? Continent?”

“Incontinent.”

“Yeah! I can’t go potty like big kids...” Ryan doesn’t seem all that upset...does he actually like pooping his pants? Gross!

“Oh...” Mom looks sad at him.

“It’s okay, Grant’s Mom! I’m not embarrassed!”

Oh, so he’s just not embarrassed when his diaper’s full? That’s better, I guess...

“Well, if you ever come over, I’ll make sure you’re nice and clean.”

“T’ankoo!” There he goes again with the cutesy crap...it matches his getup, at least.

“You’re welcome!”

I try to sneak inside before anyone notices, but Mom grabs my arm. Ow! Why’s she gotta hold it so hard?!

“Not so fast, young man.” And there’s that evil stare again...

“I-I didn’t tell ‘im anything! I swear!”

“He’s tellin’ the truth, Grant’s Mom!”

For once, I’m glad Ryan’s speaking up...

“So how do you know?”

“Grant told ya! He adjusted my diapie real good, an’ I jus’ guessed!”

“Hmmm...”

“So is it true? Is Grant a diapie-wearer too?” Ryan was super happy again.

“Mom...!” I know it’s too late, but I try my best...

“Yes, Ryan, he is.”

“Yaaaay! A ha ha ha hee hee hee!”

Ryan looks so happy, jumpin’ in place and giggling like a baby...wish I could be that happy right now...

“Don’t tell anyone. It’s a secret for a reason, okay?” Mom explains.

“Gotcha Gwant’s Mommy! My wips’re seawed tight!” He does that zipper-across-the-mouth thing.

“Good. Now excuse us, Ryan...”

“Bye-bye!”

“Bye...”

I wave Ryan goodbye as Mom drags me inside...even though Ryan explained the situation, I jus’ know I’m still in for it...

“Grant, I told you to never tell anyone!” she scolds me...

“I-I didn’! I-I...all I did was one thing an’...an’...!”

I wanna cry. I hate makin’ Mom an’ Dad mad at me...but I keep it inside. Big boys don’ cry...

“You’re lucky Ryan’s a good kid, or you’d be the laughingstock of the whole school!”

“I know...I’m sorry, Mommy...”

I can barely stand to look at her...I’m so ashamed of myself...

“...at least you’ve finally made a friend. And he even wears diapers too!”

I’m glad she’s not that upset at me...seeing her smile at me makes me feel better!

“Y...Yeah...um, m-maybe he’d be a g-good friend...” I say.

“Ryan’s very kind. I’m sure you two would get along splendidly!”

“Heh heh...I guess...”

I don’t think we’d be enemies...but I dunno if I wanna be Ryan’s friend...I’ll just have to think about it.

“So, how was your day at school, sweetheart?” Mom asks me while I unpack my stuff in the living room.

“Fine.” Just like most days at school.

“How much homework do you have?”

“A li’l...here ya go.” I hand Mom my worksheets.

“Alright. You can play for about half an hour.”

“‘kay. Um...can I...?” I didn’ know if I could ask after what happened...

“Yes, you may.” She smiles at me...that smile that makes me feel so warm inside...

“Thank you!”

Happy as a clam, I run upstairs into my room and into my closet! Inside...well, do I hafta explain? It’s diapers!

I s’pose I should say sorry for lyin’ earlier. I do wear diapers. But only at home! An’ no one knows my secret ‘cept for Mom an’ Dad. And now Ryan too. Why do I wear ‘em? Well...they make me feel better. I worry ‘bout a lot’a things, but when I got a diaper on, I feel better...lots better...hee hee...!

I was so scared when I told Mom an’ Dad I wanted to wear ‘em, but they understood. They jus’ told me I can’t wear ‘em in public, or tell anyone, or get changed when I go in ‘em. If I go, I hafta change myself...real gross, huh? Well, I don’t use my diapers, so it’s okay...in fact, my diapers are bigger so I can slide ‘em down like underwear! That way, I can wear a diaper for days if I wanted to! At least, as long as the tapes stick and the diaper isn’t too loose...after wearin’ ‘em for a day or two, they get real loose and I hafta throw ‘em out.

Anyway, I grab a diaper from my closet an’ lay it on my bed, then I take off my pants and underwear. This’s what I learned after ‘bout a year of diaper-wearin’! You lie on the diaper, makin’ sure it’s even on your chest an’ back. Then, you wrap ‘em around yourself, put the tapes on, an’ voila! You’re now wearin’ a diaper!

So comfy...I already feel way better! I might not like actin’ like a little baby, but I definitely love diapers! It makes everything so much more fun! Video games, T.V., movies an’ cartoons, hugs...even dumb boring stuff like homework! The sounds it makes are the best, an’ I fall asleep way faster when I’ve got one on!

I know it’s weird. A big kid like me shouldn’t hafta wear diapers, ‘specially when I don’t even go in ‘em. An’ I know that kids an’ even adults would hate me if they ever knew my secret. But...it doesn’t matter. It makes me happy. I don’ go around talkin’ about diapers every day. I’m still a normal kid. But I can’t tell anyone this...an’ I can’t lie! I’m not good at lying, an’ I feel guilty! So...that’s why I don’ have any friends...I’d rather not risk getting my feelings hurt...

...but I’m lonely...I...I want someone to hang out with. I want someone who doesn’t care about my diaper-wearin’. Is...is Ryan gonna be that friend? He wears diapers too, an’ he knows my secret...we could...be best buds or somethin’. Maybe...maybe he’s not so bad after all.

Y’know what? I’m gonna do it. Tomorrow, I’m gonna hang out at his house! Or he’s gonna hang out at my house! Whatever! We’re gonna be two diaper-wearin’ kids, doin’ whatever we wanna do! Yeah! I’m so excited...I’m shakin’ all over!

“Why not do it tonight?” you might be askin’. Well, not only do I have homework, but I gotta finish this video game! I’m so close to beatin’ it! Ryan can wait one day...but I wonder what it’s like at his house...

Haaaah...home sweet home! It’s the safest place on Earth! It’s the only place where I can be as big a baby as I wanna, without anyone tellin’ me what to do, or sayin’ I’m too old for it! Pbbbbblllt! Yer never too owd t’be a baby! Hee hee hee!

I knew Grant wore diapies too! I can’t wait to hang out wit’ ‘im! I’m so lucky to meet ‘im! Tee hee hee! I’m alweady t’inkin’ of aww sorts’a fun stuff we’re gonna do togeder! But what I’m most ‘cited for is talkin’ ‘bout our diapies! He’s not wike me who has’ta wear ‘em, so I wanna know what made him wanna wear diapies!

S-Sorry if I’m annoyin’ you, I jus’ can’t hewp myself when I’m so happy! ‘specially since I’m home an’ can jus’ let my baby side loose! Mommy an’ Daddy don’ care when I’m doin’ it at home or in Special Needs, so I gots lots’a baby stuff! Binkies, rattles, toys, bibs, babas, clothes, an’ lots an’ lots’a plushies! I even gots a couple jars of baby food an’ applesauce, when I feel really little! Tee hee! An’ sometimes, Mommy an’ Daddy let me be a toddler in public, like the park!

“How’s my little prince?”

“Wheeeee!” I awways feel happy when Mommy picks me up!

“Ryan’s a happy little baby, isn’t he?”

“Da happies’ baby dat evew lived!”

“C’mere!” Mommy hugs me, jus’ wike when I was wittle!

“Hmmmm...!”

Mommy’s hugs are the bestest hugs evew...dey make me feel like nothin’ bad could evew happen...

“Go play, Ryan! We can start homework in a little bit.” Mommy puts me down.

“Okie-dokie!”

Homework’s a drag, but Mommy an’ Daddy help me whenever I get stuck! I dash to my room upstairs like The Flash, an’ I really wanna dig through my toy chest! But first...

“Much bedder!”

Now that I’m at home, I can take off my pants an’ show off my Disney diapie without anyone thinkin’ I’m weird! I know you’re not s’posed t’do dat in public, so all I can do is show a li’l bit that my pants don’ cover. But here, or in Special Needs, I’m free to wear whatever! As long as I’m not nakie...

Y’know, I’m feelin’ space-y today! That means it’s time to don my trusty space blankie! It used to cover me when I was a baby, but now I’m a li’l too big for it...but it’s a great cape! I tie it nice an’ tight, an’ ta-da! I’m like a superhero in space! Watch out, evil aliens! I’m gonna kick your butts!

“C’mon, Mr. Moosey-Moose! We gots a galaxy to a’splore!”

Mr. Moose is my fav’ritest plushie ever! I’ve had him since I was born, an’ I take ‘im ev’rywhere, even to Special Needs classes! He’s my trusty partner, loyal to da end! An’ wight now, he’s my co-pilot as we twavel da depths of space! I’m weady for anyt’ing when I gots my twusty moose an’ blaster! It’s time to save da galaxy!

“Shhh! Dere ‘e is!”

We found a alien, but he’s a baddie! He’s tryin’ t’hurt others by stealin’ all their food! I gots ta stop ‘im! Even d’ough ‘e looks like a bear, he’s jus’ tryin’ to trick ya! He’s got one’a d’ose cloakin’ devices that makes ya look like somethin’ else!

“Yer goin’ down! Pew pew!”

I missed, an’ now he’s firin’ back!

“Moosey, watch out!”

He jumps outta da way, an’ gets da baddie alien!

“Yes! Good job, Mooesy!”

Hurray! We beated the baddies! Don’ worry, he’s only knocked out. He’s gonna go to jail for tryin’ to steal food!

“We’re heroes! Aha ha ha ha ha!”

“And you’re my little hero!”

“Hee hee ha ha ha!” Mommy hugs me again! Surprise hugs are the bestest hugs!

“...I think you’re due for a change!”

“Heh heh...” My tummy was kinda achy...

“C’mon! Even heroes need a new diaper!” Mommy puts me onto the changing table.

“Is not my fauwt! Da alien scared me!” I point to ‘im.

“You must be very brave, fighting aliens with a stinky diaper!”

“Weal hewos don’ gots time for diapie changies!”

“Not during battle, at least!”

Mommy is so smart! The way she says things makes me feel all better! An’ it makes me smarter too! One day, I’m gonna be as smart as Mommy!

“There we go! Now you’re a clean little hero!”

I feel so much better with a fresh diapie! It’s got the Disney mouse ears all over ‘em! Real cool, huh?

“T’ankoo Mommy!” I hug her again!

“You’re welcome, sweetie! Now go on, continue your adventure!”

“Yup-yup!”

I love a’ventures! Dey’re so much fun, ‘specially wit’ Moosey! Hee hee ha ha ha!

...but no matter how much fun I have, I still feel...sad...I dunno why. No...I do know why. It’s ‘cause I don’ have any real friends...the kids at school are all nice, but I dunno if they wanna hang out with me at home...Mr. Moose is nice, but he’s not the same as a real friend.

I don’ usually feel so sad, but today...I feel real sad. An’ I think I know why. Grant...he wears diapers like me. He doesn’ need ‘em like me, but he’s the only one that knows what it’s like. An’ he lives so close to me! It’s like we were born t’be bestest buds! But I dunno if he wants to hang out with me. He keeps actin’ mean, sayin’ he doesn’ wanna be with me...I know he’s just scared that they’ll know he wears diapers, but it’s still mean.

Grant’s gonna love hangin’ out with me! If he just stops avoidin’ me, he’ll have so much fun, playin’ in my room, havin’ a’ventures with his bestest buddy in da whole world! Maybe then, I’ll stop feelin’ sad...I jus’ wanna play with friends! It’s the only thing I really want, more than all the video games, toys, an’ plushies in the world...

...I’m cryin’ jus’ like a baby...ha ha...it helps me feel better. Weird, I know...but I don’ wanna keep it inside. It’ll jus’ hurt more. Mommy says crying soothes the soul, an’ she’s right. So...I’m jus’ gonna cry, so I feel all better...Grant...I hope you really wanna be my friend...

...okie-dokie! Enough’a da sad stuff! Time to get back to a’venturin’! Let’s go, Mr. Moosey-Moose!


	2. Chapter 2

A new day at school, a new chance to make it up to Ryan! I was a real jerk, but I know Ryan’ll forgive me! I just hafta wait ‘til recess to say I’m sorry...we’re in diff’rent grades, so that means diff’rent classes. Jeez, I’m real nervous...I-I can’t stop shakin’, even though it’s jus’ a li’l! I prolly look nervous too...I can’t help it! I-I never asked to hang out with anyone b’fore! I guess I’m a li’l shy after all...

...finally, it’s recess! I must’a got outta there real fast, just to get to Ryan! I dunno where to look, though...I guess I should start outside. That’s where I met ‘im, after all.

...he’s not at the table I sat at yesterday...maybe I should ask around...

“I dunno where he is,” one’a the other boys said.

“Dang it...!” I went somewhere else...

“Watch out! He might slap a diaper on ya!”

Is that something Ryan does? Well at least it won’t be a bad thing for me...y’know, he went over to the grass yesterday. Maybe that’s where he is! I go over there real fast!

“Ryan? Ryan!” I keep callin’ out for him, but I don’t get an answer...looks like I gotta walk all over the grass for ‘im. I’m starting to feel real annoyed, but I’m still worried too. Why’s it gotta be so hard to find one kid?

...is that...cryin’ I hear? I feel real bad for the kid, but I hafta find...Ryan?!

“What’s wrong?” I found ‘im sittin’ against a tree, cryin’ like a baby...

“G-Gwant...they made fun’a me!” He looks so upset with all those tears...

“Who did?”

“Th-th-the bullies! They...they made fun’a me!”

“Why?”

“Nnnn...!”

It was dumb of me to ask, ‘cause I knew why he got bullied. But it’s not like he can help himself! Ryan needs his diapers! I...I’m mad. Mad at those jerks, and myself.

“Grrrrr...where are they?” I ask ‘im.

“I-I dunno!” Ryan whines. “I jus’ wanna feel better!”

“Wouldn’ revenge make you feel better?”

“No!” He looked even more upset. “It’s not right! M-M-Mommy told me never b-be a bully, even to other bullies!”

“But...I...”

It’d feel so good gettin’ back at ‘em, after what they did! But Ryan’s got a point...that’s not really the right thing to do, is it?

“Mmmmmm...!” He buries his head against his knees. He looks so miserable...

“Ryan...are you gonna be okay?”

“...maybe...but...”

“But...?” I don’ like where this is going...

“I...I wanna be a baby for a bit. C-Can...can you pretend I’m a widdle baby?”

“Uh...”

This got real...awkward. I mean...he’s too old for that stuff! Then again, I still wear diapers, even though I don’ need ‘em, so who am I to judge? I don’t wanna look dumb in front of everyone, but...I can’t just leave ‘im cryin’ like this!

“Pwease?” Those brown eyes of his are too much...here goes nothin’...

“Where...is he?”

“Huh?”

The first thing that came to me was somethin’ my mom did to me as a baby. I cover my eyes an’ talk all cutesy, pretendin’ I don’t know where he is. It made me happy, so it should make Ryan happy too.

“Where’s Ryan? I can’t find ‘im anywhere!” I’m movin’ my head like I can still see, even though all I see are my hands.

“I’m wight hewe!” He sounds happier already!

“Where?”

“Hewe I am!”

He takes my hands out of my eyes, and there’s that smile of his. I’m actually starting to like it now...

“There’s Ryan!”

“Yay! You found me!”

He claps his hands like a little kid. Gotta admit, it kinda fits him, especially with those overalls he’s got on. They don’ go all the way down to his feet, so I guess they’re more like shorts? An’ he’s got another kiddie shirt on, a’course.

“Where’s Ryan?” I covered my eyes again.

“Over hewe!”

“Where here?”

“Here!”

“Waaah!”

He pushed me down from behind! I was mad...

“Ha ha ha!”

“Hee hee ha ha!”

...but I couldn’ help but laugh! Ha ha! It was a pretty good prank he pulled on me!

“‘nudder game!” Ryan says, lookin’ so excited!

“Sure! Um...what do you wanna play?”

“Tag! Yer it! Hee hee ha ha ha!”

“Hey!”

He poked my forehead an’ ran away! I’m gonna get you, Ryan! Ha ha ha! We’re runnin’ around on the grass, playin’ tag, an’ it’s awesome! I know it’s a silly game, but I’ve never had so much fun with someone else!

“Hah...hah...phew...”

I...I can’t...run that much...uuuuggh...

“Yer not a good runner, huh?” Ryan taunts me as I lay on the grass.

“No...not...not really...”

“Den I win! Ha ha ha ha!” He’s jumpin’ around, laughin’ like a baby.

“Ha ha! Ha ha ha!”

“Tee hee hee ha ha ha!”

We’re lyin’ together, laughin’ real hard like...like friends...yeah...!

“Feelin’ better?” I ask.

“Yup-yup! All bedder!” Ryan grins at me. “T’ankoo vewy much, Grant!”

“You’re welcome!” I’m grinnin’ too...his happiness really is catchy!

“Ha ha ha!”

“Heh ha ha ha! Um...s-sorry ‘bout yesterday...”

“It’s okay! I know you didn’ wan’ anyone findin’ out yer secret.”

Ryan’s really understanding...it kinda reminds me of Mom when I told her about wanting diapers.

“So...are we friends now?” I ask.

“I thought we were already friends!”

He pats me on the shoulder...I-I don’ mind, but I don’ like it either...

“Oh, sorry...forgot you don’ like bein’ touched...” Ryan looks a li’l embarrassed.

“I-It’s fine...I hafta get over it anyway.”

“Heh heh...”

“Um...c-can we, uh...” I gotta do it now...

“Play s’more? Sure!”

“No, not that...I...I wanna...h-hang out...with you. A-After school.”

Aah! Ryan’s huggin’ me real tight!

“Yesyesyes! Yes!”

“Okay, okay! Le’ go!” It kinda hurts...

“Sowwy...hee hee!” He’s grinnin’ again. “I wanna come over!”

“Um, can I go to your house instead?”

“Sure! We can take turns!”

“Yeah!”

Looks like I’m gonna have my first sleepover...I’m real excited, but also scared...but seein’ Ryan so happy makes me feel better. We’re gonna be great friends, I just...know...

...oh no...did he just...? Ugh! He did!

“Ryan...”

“What?” Does he seriously not know?!

“I think you need a new diaper...” I hafta close my nose...

“Oh...heh heh...” He’s all bashful...that doesn’t make it any better, y’know!

“So gross...” I’m startin’ to feel sick...

“Can you take me to the Special Needs room?”

“S-Sure...just don’ ask me to change you!”

“Ha ha ha! This way, Grant!”

Ryan holds my hand while I take ‘im over there...I really hope he doesn’t do this when I’m over at his house!

“So...you said you need your diapers?” I ask.

“Yeah. I’ve never been potty-trained, ‘cause I could never make it on time.”

“An’ you don’ even know when you need changing?”

“Sometimes I do, but when I’m havin’ fun, I forget!”

I dunno how you can forget your diaper’s dirty...can he not feel that something’s...off? I’ve never really used one, but it’d prolly feel...warm, an’...gross, ugh...while I’m takin’ him to the Special Needs room, some of the other kids are complaining and laughing at him for his dirty diaper. I was expecting him to get upset, but he just snickered and looked real cute. Do some people forget about the smell if he looks cute enough? ‘cause I can’t, at all...

“Here we are!” Ryan says when we arrive.

“So, why’re you here, anyway?”

“‘cause of my autism. An’ my diapies.”

“Hmm...well, see ya.”

“Bye-bye! See you after school!”

We wave goodbye, an’ I go back to my class...I forgot to get my snack! I hope there’s enough time left to eat...

Grant is so cool! He saved me when I was all alone an’ hurt! He’s like a superhero! I wonder if he has a cape like me...

I hate it when bullies pick on me...it’s not like I can help it when I go in my diapies...an’ who cares if I look like a big baby? It makes me happy! I like wearin’ this stuff! I wish they’d leave me alone...but at least I gots Grant now! He’s my friend, an’ friends hewp each udder! Heh ha ha ha!

Y’know, even though the other kids were laughin’ at me bein’ stinky, I didn’ even care. Maybe...it’s ‘cause I know they’re not really bein’ mean to me. They weren’t bein’ bullies or anythin’ like that. Kinda like when you’re wit’ your friends an’ you make fun’a each other.

Friends...Grant’s my friend! Dat’s so awesome! Tee hee ha ha ha! We’re gonna be bestest buddies forever and ever! We’re gonna have sleepovers all da time, an’ hang out ev’ry day, an’ eat ice cream, an’ do homework, an’ watch T.V., an’ play games, an’...an’...ev’ryt’ing!

Friends are never a bad thing! They make you happy, help you feel bedder when yer sad, talk about stuff wit’ you, keep you company...it’s da bestest thing ever! ‘sides diapies, a’course. Speakin’a diapies, I’m about to get changed! Dat’s anudder t’ing dat’s weally nice! Ha ha ha! Off goes da dirty diapie, an’ here come da wipes! Brrrr! Dey’re really cold, but dey clean up messes like it’s nuttin’! Now is time for da powder! Hee hee! Is like snow! Finally, da new diapie is here! On it goes, an’ around my waist, an’ taped shut! Now I’m all ready to go again!

I can’t wait ‘til da sleepover! I’ve never had a sleepover wit’ anudder diapie-wearer b’fore...it’s gonna be da funnest sleepover ever! Ha ha ha ha!

This’s either gonna be the greatest sleepover ever, or the worst. I haven’t had a sleepover before, but still...

It’s after school now, and I’m on the bus. Again, Ryan’s not on with me. I guess his mom drives him home...I saw him go into his mom’s car as I made my way to the bus. I kinda feel lonely, bein’ all alone in my seat...but on the other hand, at least I can focus on my thoughts. I think a lot, an’ I think better when no one’s buggin’ me.

Home again...I walk over to my house, still thinkin’ about the sleepover. It’s the only thing that’s been in my head all day, ‘cept when I was in class. I don’t wanna miss out on anything that could be on a test...they already freak me out enough!

“Hi Gwant!”

“Waaah!”

Oh yeah, we live across the street from each other...there he is, right behind me.

“Oh, h-hey Ryan...” I try to smile, even though I’m really nervous.

“Can we start our sleepover right now? Pwetty pwease?”

He’s givin’ me a real cutesy look, just like a baby. It’s...actually affecting me a li’l.

“I-I have to finish my homework first...and I gotta ask Mom and Dad.”

“Mommy already said yes! You can come over anytime!” Ryan grins at me.

“O-Okay...see ya.”

I wave him goodbye and walk up to the front door...and he’s following me. Why can’t he take a hint?

“Ryan, your home’s over there,” I said, pointing to his house.

“I jus’ wanna see your home for a bit!” He’s smiling.

“Your mom’s not gonna like that...”

“Yeah-huh!” Ryan nodded. “My mommy says it’s okay!”

“What if my mom doesn’t want you to?” I knock on my door.

“Uh...I guess I go home, then!” He sticks his tongue out.

“Yeah, I guess...” I roll my eyes. The door opens, and Mom’s right there.

“Hi Grant!” she greets, smiling at me. Even though she does it every day, it makes me really happy!

“Hi Mom!” I go over an’ give her a hug!

“Hi Grant’s Mom!” Ryan greets.

“Hello again, Ryan.” Mom waves at him. “Do you need something?”

“I wanna come in!” He’s really excited. “Can I? Can I?”

“Sure!”

“Yay!”

Ryan dashed inside...I just walk instead.

“Take off your shoes please!” Mom tells him, as I do it.

“Why?” He stops in place, turning around and looking confused.

“It’s only polite to take them off when you enter someone’s home.”

“I’m only lookin’ around for a li’l bit.” There he goes with that smile...

“Ryan, shoes off.”

Mom gives him that look she gives me whenever she means it. Her voice doesn’t sound super mean, but it still feels a li’l scary.

“O-Okay.” Ryan sat down and took them off. He kinda looks scared too...

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome...” He gets up and smiles again. “You gots a bootiful house, Gwant’s Mom.”

“You can’t win me over that easily.”

Mom’s smirkin’. She knows when someone’s tryin’ to get outta trouble. It doesn’t work most of the time, trust me...

“Awwww...” Ryan blushes, lookin’ all bashful an’ stuff.

“Um, my room’s upstairs, Ryan.” I point towards it.

“Gotcha!” He flies right inside! He’s real fast for someone in diapers...

“Don’t run so fast!” Mom calls out. It didn’t work...now she’s lookin’ at me.

“Um...s-sorry ‘bout that, Mom.” I blushed.

“Your friend seems nice...”

“Y-Yeah, he is...”

“Yer room’s real cool, Gwant!” Ryan called out.

“Thanks!” I yell back.

“Come up!”

“I’ll start homework soon, Mom.” I say, going upstairs.

“Alright, sweetie.”

My room looks like what a normal kid’s room looks like. A bed on the right when you come in, a closet right across the door, a desk on the left side with a lamp on it, some toys in a toy chest next to my bed, a dresser next to my closet, a T.V. near the desk with video game consoles hooked up, and a bookshelf on the wall with the door that has a bunch’a video games in it. There’s also a window to the outside near my desk; it’s nice to get some sun, even if it’s not a lot...

“I found yer diapies!” Ryan giggles as he holds one of my diapers!

“Hey, what’re you doing?!” I wasn’t happy about that.

“I-I’m sorry, Gwant, I couldn’t help it!” He blushes, still smiling. “Can I have some?”

“No! They’re mine!”

“Awwww...”

Now I feel bad...he looks so hurt by what I said.

“Um...you can have that one if you want.”

“Really?!” And Ryan’s happy again, like it was nothing.

“Yeah. I-I’ve still got plenty...aaah!”

He’s huggin’ me! I...I don’t hate it as much as I should...

“T’ankoo soooo mush, Gwant! Hee hee hee!”

“Y...Y-Y-You’re w-welcome...”

I hugged him back...it’s only fair, right? It felt...good. I actually liked it, even though I didn’t at the same time. It doesn’t make a lot’a sense, I know...at least the hug didn’t last very long.

“Your diapie’s real cute!” He shows me the design, pointing at it. It’s got numbers all over it, in lots’a colors like red, blue, an’ yellow.

“Th-Thanks...” I’m blushing a lot...

“Y’know, you can have one’a mine, too.” Ryan smiles at me.

“O-Okay...sure.”

“They’re real cool! They gots Mickey Mouse ears all over ‘em!”

“Th...That sounds real cute too...” I can’t stop blushing...!

“Hee hee hee! D’ough...”

Ryan’s looking all around my room, like he’s tryin’ to find something.

“I don’ see any baby stuff in your room.”

“D...Diapers are all I need.”

I shrugged. I don’t really see why I should get all sorts of baby stuff...Ryan gasps, looking shocked.

“Yer not as big a baby as me, den!” He points his thumb at himself. “My room’s got tons’a baby stuff! Diapies, clot’es, toys, rattles, pacis, babas...oh, an’ lots’a plushies! Dey’re da cutest!”

Ryan’s hoppin’ around my room, giggling like he’s three...I’ve never seen a kid that enjoyed being a baby, and especially not one that’s as happy about it as he is!

“I’m gonna see da rest of your house!”

“H-Hey! No running, ‘member?”

Jeez, I feel like his babysitter...I follow him all around my house, to my parents’ room, the bathrooms, living room, dining room, kitchen, garage...and he loves every minute of it! He looks at every little thing for a couple seconds, like it’s somethin’ at a museum, b’fore goin’ off an’ doin’ it again to somethin’ else. Ryan even crawls on the floor, lookin’ underneath the beds an’ tables! I think it’s kinda cute, but also annoying...

“Okie-dokie, I’m done!” he tells my mom when we arrive back at the living room.

“Gave him a tour, Grant?” Mom says.

“Yeah...” I didn’t look too happy. Prolly ‘cause I wasn’t.

“What’re you doing with Grant’s diaper?” she asks as Ryan puts his shoes on.

“Grant said I could have one!”

“You have to put it back, Ryan.”

“Why?” He asks. I just realized it myself...

“Because Grant doesn’t want people to find out about it, and I don’t want it either. What if someone in the neighborhood saw you with it?”

“Ohhhhhh...” Ryan looks at my diaper. “Maybe I can hide it in my shirt!”

“Put it back, please.” There’s that kinda-mean tone again...

“Awwwwww...” He pouts and goes back upstairs...I follow him.

“I’ll bring some over,” I whisper to him when we reach my room.

“Ooh! T’ankoo!” Ryan smiled again. I’m quickly learning how to make him happy...

“N-No problem...” I smile too. “I’ll even bring over extra, just for you.”

“Yer da bestest!”

“Aah!”

Another hug...I think I’m slowly starting to like it.

“See ya bestest bud!”

“S...See ya!”

He really thinks of me as his best friend? E-Even though we only met yesterday? That...that makes me feel special...Ryan really thinks that much of me! I guess we really were meant to be friends...

But now’s the hard part. I gotta ask Mom an’ Dad permission to come over to his house, and to bring some diapers over. I could sneak some, but they’d prolly catch me, or notice my case is missing a couple diapers...so I gotta be honest with ‘em. ‘sides, I’d feel so guilty for lyin’ that I’d prolly confess anyway.

Dad doesn’t come home until about an hour or two after I do, but I wanna run it by my mom first. So, I finish my homework faster than usual. I make sure I do everything right, ‘cause I wanna do the best I can, even though I hate homework. Sometimes I hafta ask my mom for help, but she doesn’t tell me the answer. She gives me hints, so I can still figure it out on my own. I love her so much...she always makes sense outta stuff that I don’t understand.

“I’m done, Mom,” I said.

“Okay Grant,” she replied, rubbing my head.

“Heh heh...um, can I...” I’m real nervous again...

“What is it?”

“...I-I wanna...sleepover at R-Ryan’s house...”

“You do?”

“Uh-huh...”

Mom doesn’t look upset, but I’m still so nervous...I look ashamed, even though I shouldn’t be.

“Ryan seems like a nice kid. You two would have so much fun!”

“Y...You’re not worried?”

“I am, a little, but it’s your first time sleeping over. Of course I’d be worried!”

“W-Well, I’m sure Ryan’s parents are nice...” I try to smile.

“They are! I talked to Ryan’s mom when you two were at school.”

“O-Oh! Cool...um...c-can I, uh...”

“You can bring a few diapers, as long as you hide them in your backpack.”

Mom always did have a way of knowing what I want to do...am I that obvious, or is she that good?

“Thank you Mom!” I gave her a really tight hug.

“You’re welcome! You can go once Dad comes home.”

“Okay...”

That’s the hardest part. Dad only lets me wear diapers ‘cause I still do my homework. He doesn’t like it...Mom thinks it’s weird too, but she’s more accepting. I’m real scared...he’ll let me stay over, but I dunno about the diapers...I-I kinda wanna wear ‘em while I’m there. It’d make Ryan real happy...

Then again, I could just put on one of Ryan’s. He’s only a year younger than me, so his diapers should fit me too.

Heh heh...Grant’s Mom is real nice! She’s like my mommy, only scarier...if I didn’ follow da rules, she’d prolly put me in timeout...but I’m a good boy dat awways follows da rules! ‘cept when I’m bein’ naughty...hee hee hee!

“I’m home Mommy!” I say when she opens the door! She picks me up an’ hugs me!

“Welcome home, my little angel!” Mommy awways makes me feel happy! Hee hee!

“Wheeee-hee-hee-hee!”

I love it when she spins around! It’s like a merry-go-round, or one’a those spinny cups!

“Do you need a new diaper?”

“Uh-huh! I wet!”

Heh heh...I bet Gwant an’ his mommy never even knew!

“Then it’s changing time!”

Dat’s one’a my fav’ritest times ever! Havin’ a clean diapie feels so nice...even t’ough I like messin’ them sometimes, I like bein’ clean way more. Mommy and Daddy are da bestest changers in da whole world! Mommy’s da bestest, Daddy’s second-bestest. Mommy takes me to my room and takes off my shortalls. Den she takes off my diapie really softly...an’ wipes me down gently too! Den comes da powder, fallin’ nice an’ slow...like snow! I said dat awready, but it’s true! Den comes my new diapie! On an’ around, taped in da center!

“All clean!” She kisses me on da cheek...hee hee!

“T’ankoo Mommy! Hug!”

“Awwwwww...”

I awways feel so happy in Mommy’s arms...it’s just like I’m a baby again!

“Now, I think it’s time for homework!”

“Can I pway first?” I give ‘er my super-sad eyes.

“No, sweetie. You can play after homework’s done.”

“Rrrrrrr...” I don’ wanna do my homework...

“Ryan, you wanna grow up to be smart like Mommy and Daddy, don’t you?”

“Uh-huh...”

“Then, you have to finish your homework! I’ll help you if you get stuck...”

“Okie-dokie, Mommy...”

Now I’m sittin’ in the living room an’ doing my homework...it’s real boring. I’d rather be wit’ Mr. Moosey-Moose or Grant. Homework just stinks! It stinks more dan my diapie pail! But Mommy’s right...I wanna be smart too! So I gotta do it...but I get distracted sometimes. My pencil’s a rocket ship! Woooooosssshhhh!

“Focus, please...”

“Sowwy Mommy...”

Heh heh...Mommy has’ta keep me focused sometimes...I can’t help it! If homework were funner, I wouldn’t get so bored...at least I gots a sippy cup! An’ my diapies, but I awways gots those.

“Mommy, I’m done!” That took too long...but it only took me ‘bout a half hour, lookin’ at the clock. I guess that sayin’ ‘bout time flyin’s true. She checks my work to make sure I wasn’ bein lazy...I tried dat a couple times an’ got in trouble...heh heh...

“Alright, you may go, sweetie!” She kisses me on da forehead!

“Yaaaaaay!”

I run right up to the TV an’ turn it on! Cartoons’re awesome! But I betcha already knew that! I’d get Mr. Moose, but...I kinda wanna be a big kid right now. Well, ‘sides the diapers. I like bein’ a little baby sometimes, but I don’t like bein’ a baby all the time. I’m still 7-years-old, after all! So, right now, I’m just gonna act my age.

Oh...guess that means big boy cups too...no more sippy cups for Ryan...orange juice sounds good! I even poured it myself an’ everything! I don’t even spill that much anymore! But I gotta clean it up...okay! I’m ready to go! Just me an’ cartoons...I love it!

I guess it’s kinda surprising that I’m not a big baby all the time, huh? Well, sometimes I get sick of it. Sometimes I jus’ wanna be a big kid. It gets boring when I’m a baby all the time, even though it’s really fun! But I wanna save that for when Grant shows up...that just makes me even more excited for our sleepover!

He always seems to be a big kid...I wonder if he stays that way even in diapers? He doesn’t have any baby stuff in his room, so maybe...oh! I could teach ‘im all about bein’ a baby! He may be older’n me, but I can still show ‘im somethin’ new!

Hmm-hm-hmm...cartoons, cartoons...oh! Dad’s home! I go up an’ hug him!

“Hi Dad!”

“Hi Ryan!” He rubs my hair!

“Ha ha ha! Guess what?” I follow him as he goes up to his and Mom’s room.

“What?”

“I made a friend! An’ he’s comin’ over tonight!”

Ohhh, I can’t keep my excitement inside! I hop all around, like a little bunny rabbit!

“Wow! I bet you can’t wait!” He says, smilin’ at me!

“Nope! I can’t wait one bit!” I’m grinnin’ reaaaaal big! “His name’s Grant, an’ he lives right across the street, an’...an’...he wears diapers too!”

“He does?”

“Yeah-huh!” I nod. “But he doesn’ need ‘em like me, he jus’ likes bein’ comfy!”

“So you two have something in common.”

“Uh-huh!” I nod again!

“Good friendships are often based on shared interests.” He pats my shoulder.

“Exactly! Um...speakin’ of diapers...”

I look all cutesy an’ shy, with my hands behind my back...my face’s all red too...

“I’ll change you in a moment, Ryan.”

“Okie-dokie!”

I run to my room to get everything ready! Diaper, wipes, an’ powder! I’m holdin’ all of them in my hands, waitin’ for Dad to come in. It’s kinda looks like I’m huggin’ ‘em!

“Someone’s really desperate for a change!” He laughs at how silly I am!

“Yup-yup! I don’t wanna get a rash!”

“Then let’s change you post-haste!” Dad picks me up!

“Hee hee ha ha ha ha!”

Dad’s almost as good as Mom when it comes to changing time! He used to be real bad at it, when I was a baby. But over the years, he’s gotten really good! He doesn’t even try to avoid changing me anymore! Most of the time, anyway...hee hee! He removes my diaper an’ wipes me. He’s not as gentle as Mom, but it gets the job done! Powder comes next! And at last, the new diaper! On and around, taped in the center. I’ve seen this happen so many times that I could change a diaper now! If it didn’ gross me out, anyway...

“All done!” Dad says after taping my new diaper on.

“T’ankoo Daddy!” I give him a hug!

“You’re welcome, sport!”

Daddy’s hugs are just as good as Mommy’s! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...like a widdle baby again!

“Awww, isn’t that precious?” Mommy joins in our hug! That’s even betterer!

“Yay! Family huuuuuug!”

Ha ha ha ha! Family hugs are so awesome! They’re the bestest hugs in the whole wide world!

“Are you sure about this, Grant?”

“Yes, Dad. I...I-I’m sure.”

I’m talkin’ to Dad in the living room...he said I could come over, but about the diapers...

“Son, I think you should leave it at home.”

“But Dad, Ryan would love it if I wore one too!”

“Ryan needs his diapers; you don’t. Besides, you promised never to tell anyone about it!”

“I...I-It’s different with him! He’s not gonna think I’m weird!”

“The answer is still no, Grant.”

“Dad, please!” I look real sad an’ desperate. I bet Ryan does this all the time...

“Grant...” He sighs. “Why does it matter so much to you?”

“Um, well...” I’m really tryin’ to find a good reason... “I...I’m m-mostly doing it for Ryan!”

That isn’t a lie. Now that I think about it, do I really hafta wear diapers just because he does too? But, seeing Ryan’s happy face when I mentioned bringing some over, it’s hard for me to say no.

“Really?”

“Y...Yeah...” I nod. “H-He really, really wants me to, and...a-and I think, just this once, I wanna wear it at his house.”

Jeez, I feel so nervous again...I dunno if this’s gonna work, but Dad’s thinkin’ about it...

“...if you promise not to use it, you can bring it over.”

“Ahhh! Thank you Dad! Thank you!”

I give him a hug, ‘cause I’m so excited! Dad hugs me back!

“You’re welcome, son.”

“I’m gonna pack my stuff right now!”

I run up to my room to get everything ready. I dunno were to start, though...all I really need are some jammies, clothes for tomorrow, and the diapers...I guess I could bring over some toys, too. Oh! My Pikachu plush! He’s definitely coming with me! I dunno what games he has, but I can bring along a handheld. I guess that’s it...I stash everything in my backpack.

“Okay, I’m ready!” I strap it on my back and walk down the stairs.

“Have fun, sweetie...”

Mom gives me a big hug...I kinda feel sad...it’s not like we’re never seeing each other again, but...this’s the first time I’ve been apart from my parents at night since...well, ever, I guess. Mom doesn’t wanna let go, an’ I don’ wanna either...

“I-I will, Mom...Dad...”

Dad’s rubbing my hair and smiling at me...he was never big on affection like Mom, but I know he loves me just as much...

“Good night, son...”

“G’night, Dad...”

Mom wants to walk me over there, since it’s getting kinda late...it’s still daytime, but I guess it’ll be dinner soon, ‘cause the sun’s starting to set. She’s holdin’ my hand, but I don’t care. I like it when we hold hands...it gets kinda annoying, yeah, but moms are s’posed to do that, y’know?

“Do you remember our phone number, Grant?”

“Yes Mom.” I dunno why she asked...she should know that! ‘sides, we’re right across the street...

“Good.” She smiles at me as she knocks on the door. When it opens, I see someone who looks so happy that he’d prolly jump up into space.


	3. Chapter 3

“Grant! Ya made it!” I’m smilin’ so big right now! I jus’ wanna be a baby again, but I wanna save it ‘til we’re in my room!

“A’course!” He smiles back! It makes me wanna smile even bigger! If I could, anyway!

“Hello Ryan!” Grant’s Mom says to me.

“Hiya Grant’s Mom!” I wave at her. Our moms begin to talk to each other, but I don’ really pay attention...

“Did’ja bring ‘em?” I whisper to Grant.

“Uh-huh.”

“Awesome!” Oooooh! I can’t wait to try his diapies! I kinda wish I need changing, jus’ so I could wear one!

“Okay Grant, behave yourself,” his mom says.

“Mom, I’m not a baby!” Grant blushes, lookin’ all embarrassed.

“Yeah, I am!” I point at myself.

“Okay, then you behave yourself.”

“Okie-dokie, Grant’s Mom!” Hee hee! She’s funny!

“Hey, that’s my job!” Mommy says, laughin’. She’s funny too!

“G...G-Good night, Mom.” Grant gives his mom a hug.

“Awwwww...!” Mommy an’ I think it’s cute!

“Goodnight son.” She kisses him on the forehead. Then they break apart, wavin’ at each other...it’s kinda like they’re not gonna see each other for years or somethin’...

“It’s nice to meet you, Grant!” Mommy says as we all go inside.

“N-Nice to m-meet you too, Ryan’s Mom.” He’s lookin’ all over, gettin’ a feel for my home. Jus’ like what I was doin’ at his home...when you enter, the livin’ room’s right ahead! There’s a pretty big T.V. set up, an’ there’s a couch and a table. To the right of that is the dining room, an’ near that’s the kitchen. There’s a clear door that goes outside to the backyard near the living room, an’ there are stairs that go up to our rooms!

“Your house is nice, Ryan...” Grant tells me.

“T’ank you!” I grin an’ blush! “Your home’s nice too!”

“Heh heh...” Now he’s doin’ it too!

“Ah, hello Grant!” Now Daddy’s shakin’ his hand!

“H-H-Hi Ryan’s Dad!” Grant looks kinda nervous...

“It’s good to meet you. Ryan’s said a lot of good things about you.”

“Heh heh...l-like what?” His face’s red again!

“Like how you made him happy after he was made fun of. I can already tell you’ll be very good friends!” Daddy smiles at him!

“W-Well, Ryan’s Dad, I-I’ll make sure he’s always happy!” Gosh...that makes me feel super-special!

“Grant, lemme show ya my room!” I say.

“Okay.”

“Have fun you two! Dinner will be done soon!” Mommy says.

“We’re havin’ mac an’ cheese,” I whisper to Grant as we go up. “It’s real yummy!”

“Sounds good!”

...

I’m already feelin’ hungry...but I guess I ought’a check out Ryan’s room first...

“Ta-da!”

“Wha...?” Well...I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. But I still can’t believe Ryan’s room is all babyish an’ stuff! How do I explain this...you know how a baby’s room looks? Well imagine that, but for a seven-year-old. There’s stuff like a crib, changing table, baby toys, an’ cutesy wallpaper. But it also looks kinda like how a big kid’s room should be, with a T.V., computer, an’ posters of superheroes. And just like he said, there’s a whole lot’a plushes everywhere. Plushes in his crib, an’ on the floor, an’ on a shelf!

“What’cha think? Cool, right?” Ryan’s expecting a good answer...

“Well...it’s...interesting...”

“Do ya like it?”

“Y...Yeah, I think I do.” It...is kinda cool, to be honest. Not my thing, but still...

“I knew you would!” Ryan bounces in place. “So!”

“So?”

“Diapies!”

“Oh, right...”

...

Ooh, oooohh! I jus’ gotta see how comfy Gwant’s diapies are! I don’ even care if I’m clean, I gotta try one!

“I’ve got some...”

“Pleasepleaseplease!” I can’t stop bouncin’! I’m like a hyper widdle bunny wabbit! Bouncy-bouncy-bouncy!

“Okay, calm down!” He laughs as he takes off his backpack! Ahhhh...he’s unzippin’ it...there they are!

“Awesome!” I hug one’a da diapies real quick! Dey’re so soft an’ comfy, like mine!

“Ryan, you know that’s not a teddy, right?”

“But is comfy wike a teddy!”

...

Ryan went from big kid to little kid so fast! It’s still hard to believe how good he is at that...I gotta admit, there’s somethin’ kinda cute about how he acts. I’m almost startin’ to see him like an actual baby!

“Um, can I have one of yours, now?” I ask him.

“Oh, right!” He snaps out of it and goes over to his changing table to get one of his diapers out of the nearby pack. Yup, those are Mickey Mouse ears alright...and they’re definitely my size.

“Here ya go!”

“You mind if I save it ‘til after dinner?” I ask, placing it in my backpack.

“Okaaaay...” Ryan pouts, looking all disappointed.

...

Awwww...why can’t he do it now? I was lookin’ forward to it...I guess it can wait...

“Ah! Wanna see somethin’ cool?” I say.

“What is it?”

“Over here!” My closet’s right across from the entrance to my room! I lead Grant over an’ open it up! Guess what’s inside!

“Wow...!”

Costumes! I love dressin’ up! There’s a doctor outfit, an’ a policeman’s uniform, an’ a fireman’s outfit, an’ a pirate costume, an’ lots more! There’s also baby clothes like onesies, footies, overalls, shortalls, an’ cutesy shirts an’ pants!

“This’s kinda cool, Ryan!” Oh! Grant loves it!

“Awww, t’anks!” I blush an’ smile! “W-We can play dress-up later if you wanna!”

“Sure!”

“Hey, wanna see my plushies?”

“Yeah!”

I quickly go to my crib an’ toss a whole bunch on the floor!

“Ha ha ha!” Grant’s laughin’!

“First, we gots Kyuubi! He’s a nine-tailed fox spirit with cool powers!”

“Cool.” He smiles!

“You ever watch Naruto? Dat’s where he’s from!”

“No, not really...”

“Den we can watch it togedder! Like a movie night or somethin’! Dere’s a lot’a episodes, so we might hafta use a bunch’a diapies while we watch it...hee hee!” I know Grant doesn’ use his diapies, but if he gets as into it as I do, he just might forget to go potty...heh heh!

“Right...what’s that one?”

“Ooh, dat’s Mr. Moose! He’s my favoritest plushie in da whole world!” I hug Moosey-Moose real tight! “I’ve had ‘im since I was a baby, an’ I’ll have ‘im when I’m a bigger baby!”

...

“That’s nice. I don’t really have a plush like that...” It’s true. I had a teddy, yeah, but I was never really attached to it.

“You don’t?” Ryan frowns.

“Well, I do have a Pikachu plush, but I’ve only had ‘im since I was four.”

“Did’ja bring ‘im?!” Back to happy again.

“Yeah. Here!” I take my Pikachu out of my bag. He’s not that big, but it’s big enough that I can hug him kinda okay.

“Awesome! He’s so cute!” Ryan grins, lookin’ at ‘im like he’s gonna hug him.

“Um, do you...uh...chew on your plushes?” I had to ask.

“Sometimes...I-I promise I won’t do it to Pikachu!”

“Well...okay.” I hand it over.

“Here’s Mr. Moosey-Moose!” Ryan says, placing his moose plush in my hands. “Pikaaaa!”

...

So cute...so adowable! I’d keep ‘im if I could! But dat wouldn’ be wight...

“Hee hee hee...!” At least I get t’hug ‘im for a widdle bit! He’s weally soft, but not as soft as my moosey!

...

“Wow...” This moose plush is really soft...no wonder he loves him so much! I would too if I had this as a baby...

“Um, here you go, Ryan...” I don’t wanna hog his #1 plush...

“Not yet...” He’s still hugging my Pikachu, eyes closed and sitting down. He puts his thumb in his mouth and...well, he’s pretty much gone full baby at this point. I can’t lie, it’s pretty cute, but I still can’t quite see him fully as a baby. I’m still reminded that he’s only a year younger than me, no matter how much he acts like a two-year-old. I guess it’s not possible to completely forget that...but it’s not like I mind all that much. It’s weird, yeah, but so what? At least he acts his age in public. Most of the time, anyway...

“Mmmm...okie-dokie. You can have Pika back.” Ryan’s now talking in a very babyish voice. He’s pretty good at it, I gotta admit...we trade plushes again.

“Thank you, Ryan...” I smile at him.

“Yer we’come, Gwant...” His brown eyes look so innocent and cute...

...

When I’m wit’ Gwant, I feew wike I can be da biggest baby in da whole wor’d...even when I’m wit’ da udder kids, dey don’ wike it dat much when I go baby. But Gwant doesn’ cawe! An’ ‘e wears diapies too! He knows what it’s wike! I feew comfy-cozy in my woom, wit’ Mommy an’ Daddy an’ Gwant!

...

“Gwant...”

“Yes?”

“Haiw wub.” Ryan lowers his head towards me.

“Alright...” I ruffle his hair a bit.

“Tee hee hee ha ha ha ha!”

“Ha ha ha!” I laugh with him. He’s just too precious!

“Wanna pway a game wit’ me?” He asks me.

“Sure! What’cha wanna play?”

“Video game!” Ryan points to his console.

“Alright!”

“How ‘bout we fight each udder?” he offers as he turns on the TV and console.

“Ya sure? I’m pretty good at games...” I’m not the most confident kid, but I can brag sometimes...

“I ain’t scared’a you! Pbbbbbbt!”

“Not yet!” I don’t usually play games with people, not even online...it’s makin’ me so excited! I’m gonna go easy on ‘im at first, though, just ‘cause I don’t wanna make him upset... “Wha?!” H-He’s beating me!

“Ha ha! I’m pwetty good too!” He’s grinnin’ at me! Grrr...he’s tougher than I thought...well, that just means I gotta give it my all! I won’t lose to you, Ryan!

“C’mon...ha! Take that!” Alright, I’m catchin’ back up to ‘im...I just gotta focus! C’mon, Grant, just imagine it’s the computer...you’ve done that a ton’a times before! Just a little more, and...and...!

...

Gosh, he wasn’ kidding! Grant’s real good...but he’s not da best! “Yes! Woohoo!” Ha ha ha ha! I won!

“Owww...!”

“Huh?” Grant looks hurt...he’s coverin’ his ears. “You okay Grant?”

“Y-Yeah...I-I’m not used to loud noises...my ears are sensitive...” He looks kinda upset...an’ now I feel bad for bein’ so loud...

“Oh...s-sorry, Grant...”

“It’s okay, Ryan.” He tries to smile. “Just, don’t be so loud next time, okay?”

“Okay.” I’m whispering now. “I be super-duper quiet...shhh!”

“Not that quiet!” He laughs.

“Hee hee hee!”

“I wanna rematch! I’ll getcha this time!” Grant looks prepared for round two!

“I don’ t’ink so!” I stick my tongue out! You better watch out! Ha ha ha ha!

...

“Bring it on!” I won’t make the same mistake twice, Ryan! I’m gonna do my best! We’re goin’ back an’ forth, not sure who’s gonna win...

“Oh! Good job, Grant!” Ryan pats my back!

“Ha ha! Now we’re even!” That was lots of fun! I wanna go again!

“I’m gonna win the next one!” He looks determined to beat me!

“We’ll see about that!”

On an’ on we go, playin’ the same game, an’ enjoying every second of it! I win, and then he does. I get a win streak of three, but then he comes back with four wins in a row! I don’t mind if I lose, though. Just being here with my friend makes me happy!

...

Grant’s real good at games too...that’s awesome! Maybe I should invite ‘im over every day! Or I could come to his house! Either way, it’ll be tons’a fun! Ha ha ha!

“Are you two having fun?” Mommy’s in my room now! She can be sneaky like that sometimes.

“Uh-huh!” Grant an’ me both nod! “Lots’a fun!”

“That’s good! But don’t get too sucked into it; dinner’s almost done!”

“Last round! Winner take all!”

“Yer on, Grant!” This’s it! Da battle for all da marbles! Time to get super-serious! Grant’s doin’ good so far, but I’m gonna do better! C’mon Ryan, play like ya could lose all your plushies!

“Almost...Wha?!”

“Yeah!” He won!

“Good job, Grant!” I hug ‘im!

...

Phew...I almost lost that last one. But I did it!

“Thanks for playing with me.” I smile at Ryan.

“Yer welcome! Now let’s go eat dinner!”

Ryan takes my hand and drags me downstairs. Not really, but you know what I mean...mmmm...it smells good! I can’t wait to eat!

“Uppy!” Ryan runs up to his mom an’ reaches up to her, just like a baby. He’s even speakin’ like one again.

“There’s my baby boy!” She kisses him on the cheek, and he kisses her back. It reminds me a lot of my mom...it’s really sweet.

“Hee hee hee! You too, Daddy!” Ryan’s mom brings him close enough to his dad, and they exchange kisses too! I smile at ‘em as I sit down at the table. There’s six seats total, and I sit across from Ryan, while his mom and dad sit across from one another in the seats closer to their son. Ryan an’ I are at the shorter ends of the rectangle table.

“Oh, cool highchair, Ryan!” It figures that he’d have one. It’s white and blue, an’ the chair cushion’s got a bubble theme.

“Fankyoo!” He grins at me as he’s brought into it, and a bib’s fastened around his neck. He’s even got a baby fork and knife! They really go all-out on the baby stuff...it’s kinda cute, I hafta admit.

“Y-You’re welcome...” I blush a little.

“Here you go boys!” Ryan’s mom hands us all some mac an’ cheese, with some green beans. Ugh...I’d rather have carrots, or broccoli, or even peas! But it’s not nice to complain, so I just smile an’ thank her.

“Veggies?! Yech!” Ryan, on the other hand, doesn’t hide his disgust.

“You need them to get big and strong!” his dad explains.

“Is gwoss! I don’ wan’ it!” He pouts and crosses his arms.

“You won’t get ice cream for dessert...” his mom tempts.

“Mmmm...mmm-mmmm!” Ryan shakes his head, though he obviously wants it. Heck, I do too!

“C’mon, Ryan. You wanna eat ice cream with your bestest bud, don’cha?” I smile.

“Oh...okay...” He sighs and begins to eat his green beans. I start eating it too...yech...

...

Veggies are da nastiest, gwossest t’ing dere evew was! I nevew wanna eat ‘em! But I wanna have ice cweam wit’ Gwant...ugk! I-I’ll eat evewy gween bean fow ‘im! But I don’ hafta like it!

...

“How’s school, Grant?” Ryan’s dad asks me.

“Oh, fine. Homework’s not too hard. How about Ryan?”

“He’s doing fine too,” his mom answers. “Sometimes he needs help, but he does well on his own, right sweetie?”

“Wight!” Ryan proudly grins.

“I can always help out if he ever needs it.”

“Thank you, Grant,” his dad says. “I’m glad he has a friend like you.”

“Oh, y-you’re welcome...” My face must be super red...this always happens whenever someone says nice things to me! I-I like the compliments, but...y’know...a-anyway, we all eat our dinner some more, an’ Ryan’s mom an’ dad talk to each other about stuff. I’m not really paying attention...

“So, Ryan tells me you wear diapers too...”

Oh jeez...I-I feel so nervous now...I’ve never had to explain this to anyone besides my mom an’ dad!

“Uh...y-y-yeah...” I slowly nod, my face still really red. “Well, I-I wasn’t potty...potty-trained ‘til I was four, an’...I-I always just liked ‘em. They’re comfy...”

“Does that mean you need changing sometimes?” Ryan’s mom...!

“N-No! I, uh, I-I jus’ wear ‘em ‘cause they’re comfy...I still use the bathroom.”

“Alright. You know who to come to if you need a new diaper!”

“Mmmmmm...!” I-I know she’s just joking an’ all, but it’s still embarrassing...I’ve never needed changing! A-And I dunno if I ever want to even use my diapers...if I did, I’d try to change myself. It shouldn’t be too hard...

“Y-You won’t tell anyone about this, will you?” I had to ask.

“No, of course not!” Ryan’s dad looks at me, and I feel a bit better. Ryan’s mom too!

“We would never tell anyone.” She smiles at me.

“Nevew evew!” Ryan smiles too.

“Th-Thanks, everyone...” It really does make me feel better. I know the whole diaper-wearing thing isn’t normal, but it’s not like I do it all the time. It’s just one part of me, just like how Ryan’s baby stuff is just a part of him. Anyway, I’m almost done with my plate now...

“Done...” Ryan was faster, though. He still looks grossed out from his veggies.

“See? They weren’t so bad!” His mom pats him on the back.

“I guess...ice cweam pwease?” He’s putting on that adorable smile again. Even with a messy face, it’s effective.

“Once Grant finishes his dinner, sweetie.”

“Fastew! Fastew!” He’s bouncing in his seat, lookin’ so happy to get his ice cream. So, I finish what’s left on my plate, and smile.

“Thank you for dinner, Ryan’s mom. It was really yummy.” It’s not as good as my mom’s, but I suppose nothing beats your own family’s cooking.

“You’re welcome, Grant. How about dessert?”

“Yes please!” I’m excited to have some ice cream too!

“Yaaaaay!” Ryan’s excited too, of course!

“Hold on, son...” His dad chuckles, wiping the food from Ryan’s face.

“Hee hee hee!”

“There we go! All clean!”

“But is gonna get dirty again fwom da ice cweam!”

“Then I’ll clean your face again!”

“Okie-dokie Daddy!”

It’s really sweet...even though Ryan’s seven-years-old and not two or three, it makes me happy seeing them all like this. His parents really do love him with all of their heart. Not that I ever doubted that, but it’s still heartwarming.

“Here you go boys!” Ryan’s mom hands us our bowls of ice cream. “Chocolate ice cream!”

“Thank you.” I smile again.

“Of course, Grant!” She smiles back. It reminds me a lot of my mom’s smile, too.

“Gwant! Sit ‘ere!” Ryan points at the seat near him.

“Okay!” I move my ice cream closer to him, and we eat together. Ryan’s parents are busy cleaning up the table and dishes, while we just enjoy our quiet company. He’s a messy eater, kinda like a baby...but I think you get it at this point. I always liked eating politely, ‘cause I hate making a mess, even if it’s just a little on my face. Anyway, as I sit here with my new friend...it just feels right, you know? Like we always did this every day, even though I only met ‘im yesterday.

...

Ice cream’s super-duper yummy! It’s totally worth havin’ to eat those yucky veggies! Even better, I get to eat with my bestest friend in da whole world! I’ve never felt so happy to be with someone like I am with Grant. We might not know each other that much, but I know we were meant to be good friends! I can’t explain it...it’s one’a those things that you just know. An’ I jus’ know we’ll be friends forever!

“Thanks for comin’ ovew, Gwant!” I smile real big again.

“You’re welcome...” He smiles back! “S-Sorry for bein’ mean to you...”

“Oh, dat’s okay. I know yer not a meanie.”

“Still, I wish I could make it up to you...”

“Why d’you think I invited you over, silly?” I stick my tongue out at ‘im! Hee hee hee!

“Good point! Ha ha!” We laugh together! It feels better than laughin’ alone! Ha ha ha! We jus’ keep eatin’ our ice cream ‘til it’s all gone. I t’ink it was yummier than normal! Prolly ‘cause it’s better with a friend!

“Mommy, I’m done!” I say as Grant rinses his bowl.

“Okay then, sweetie.” She cleans my face.

“Hee hee hee!” Dat tickles, Mommy! “Fankyoo!”

“Of course, Ryan!” She picks me up an’ hugs me!

“Love you...” I hug back...hugs always feel so nice...

“Love you too.” She kisses me on the head! “Now, how’s your diaper?”

“Um...wet...” I know I can’t help it, but I still blush. Heh heh...

“Then let’s change that, shall we?”

“You mean change my diapie?”

“Yup!” Hee hee hee! Mommy takes me upstairs to my room.

“Oh, Mommy! Grant brought over one of his diapies! Can I have that one instead?”

“He did? Well, if it fits...” Now I’m back in my room, on the changing table. I point to the diapie that’s on the floor, an’ Mommy picks it up. “Hmmm...it looks about your size.”

“Yay!” I clap my hands! I’m so excited to try it out! First, though, is changing time! Off goes my shortalls, socks an’ shirt, ‘cause it’s nighttime. She undoes my diapie, takes it off, an’ wipes me! Brrr...it’s always cold, but refreshing too. Next is the baby powder, and finally Grant’s diapie, one tape after the other! It looks pretty cool, with numbers in several colors!

“All clean!” Mommy smiles at me! “Now, what jammies do you want?”

“Footies!”

“Okay!” Mommy goes to my closet an’ gets my red footies! She unbuttons it, an’ slides it onto me from the bottom. One leg, then the other, then my arms! Now she buttons it back up, an’ now I’m all cozy!

“Love you!” I hug her real tight!

“Love you too, sweetheart!”

...

I think they’re done changing...okay, I can go in now. It’s always so cute, seeing them hug each other!

“Grant, do you need changing too?” Ryan’s mom loves to tease me, doesn’t she?

“N-No, I can do it myself...” I’m blushing again...

“Alright then.” She sets Ryan down. “But first, could you two clean up the room?”

“Mommyyyy...!” Ryan pouts.

“You’ve got Grant to help you. It won’t be so bad.”

“Yeah!” I smile at him, even though I don’t really want to do it either. It is fair, though, since we did mess it up.

“Awwww...okay...” He begins to pick up his plushes and put them back in his crib. I make sure to separate my stuff from his, so we don’t get ‘em mixed up. That includes my Pikachu plush, too. Now I help out with the plush pickup, making sure that they’re all arranged neatly in his crib. Getting a better look at them, they’re all pretty cute. There’s animals like bears an’ owls an’ cats, plus other stuff like a couple Pokémon, an’ that fox Ryan talked about earlier. I’m kinda jealous...

“Grant, your diapie’s pretty comfy!” Ryan says as we clean up the room. I can hear him crinkling as he moves around.

“Oh, thank you...” I smile. “I think yours will be comfy too.”

“It is comfy!” He grins at me. “I t’ink it’s better than yours. Sorry Grant...”

“That’s okay. Yours prolly is better, since...y’know...”

“I’m a big baby?” He playfully nudges my shoulder.

“Y-Yeah!” I laugh a little.

“Hee hee!” He laughs with me.

“So, how come you need diapers? Did...did something happen?” I couldn’t help it. I’ve been wondering ever since I met him.

“Nothin’ happened. I jus’ couldn’t hold it, no matter how hard I tried. Mommy an’ Daddy took me to doctors, but they couldn’t help me. So, all they could do is keep me in diapies.”

“Oh...I’m sorry Ryan...” I feel really bad for asking that...

“Dat’s okay. I don’ mind.” He still smiles at me. “Even though I sometimes get diapie rash or bullied at school, it’s not that bad. ‘sides, they’re nice an’ comfy!” He pats the back of his diaper and giggles.

“Ha ha ha!” It’s nice that he’s not upset about it... “An’ I guess you like bein’ babied?”

“I love it! I always thought dat, if I had t’wear diapies like a baby, then I could still act like one! So Mommy an’ Daddy let me keep all my baby stuff, an’ got me binkies an’ bottles an’ clothes, an’ now...well, lookie!”

Ryan spreads his arms wide open, an’ I look all around the room. It really does seem a lot like a baby’s room, only with a computer and TV.

“But you still have to do your homework and behave at school, don’cha?” I smirk at ‘im.

“Well yeah! I am still a big boy...even when I don’ act like it! Pbbbbt!” He blows raspberries at me.

“At least you aren’t a total baby!” I tease.

“A’course not! I can be a big boy when I wanna!”

“Ha ha ha!” We laugh together, just as the cleanup is finished. “Doesn’t the room look much better now?”

“Yeah!” Ryan nods. “Now put on yer diapie!”

“Alright...” He’s really excited for that, huh? “Lemme change, then...”

“Okie-dokie!” He runs out of the room, an’ I close the door behind him. I’m a li’l nervous, putting on a diaper for the first time away from home...but it’s not different than normal. Lay down, remove my pants and underwear, and slide the diaper beneath me. Check to see if it’s even across my body, then bring the sides over and apply the tapes, one after the other...alright! While I’m at it, I’ll get my jammies ready. I take off my shirt, and then put on my blue pajama pants and shirt. All my old clothes go in my bag, an’ now I’m good to go!

“Heh heh...” I always forget that diapers make me walk kinda funny. Ryan’s seems to be a bit thicker than mine, too. I love how it sounds when I walk! It’s no good for sneaking snacks, though, ‘cause they can hear you comin’ a mile away...

“Ryan, you can come in now!”

...

Ooh! Grant’s in diapies now! He kinda looks like me, wit’ his jammies an’ plush!

“Do ya like ‘em?”

“Y...Yeah...I think they are comfier...” Awww, he’s blushin’!

“Told ya! But don’ get any ideas...they’re my diapies! Hee hee hee!”

“I-I wasn’t gonna steal ‘em! Ha ha ha!” Silly Grant!

“So, what would ya like to do first?” I walk up to ‘im, smilin’.

“Um...can we play dress up?”

“You got it!” I go to my closet an’ show off all my costumes again! “There’s cowboy, doctor, policeman, fireman, astronaut, pirate...”

“Hmmm...how about a cowboy doctor?”

“Ooh! Dat sounds cool!” Combining costumes?! That’s awesome! I can’t wear the boots, but I can wear the doctor’s coat wit’ the cowboy hat!

“Ha ha ha!” Grant thinks I look silly, an’ I prolly do! But that’s kinda the point of dress up!

“Well now, what seems to be the pro’lem, pardner?” Now I’m talkin’ like a cowboy! Yee-haw!

“Oh, uh, ow!” He pretends his foot hurts, an’ sits on the floor. “My foot hurts so much!”

“Lemme see...” I look at ‘is foot with my doctor’s tools. “Well, buckaroo, it looks like yer foot here’s sufferin’ from Super-Germitis. All’s I can do is cut it off.”

“What?!” He looks scared. “B-But I wanna keep my foot!”

“Sorry, pardner, but if we don’ cut it off, it’ll spread to yer other foot!”

Grant gasps, laying down. “O-Okay doc, jus’ get it over with, quick!”

“Adios, Grant’s foot...” I pretend to cut his foot off, an’ Grant flops around like a fishie!

“Aaagh! Ugh! Bleh...!”

“Oh no! I was too late! He’s...gone...” I lay my hat on my friend’s chest. May he rest in peace...

“Maybe...next time...”

“...ha ha! Hee hee ha ha ha ha!”

“Ha ha ha ha! What next, pardner?” Grant sits back up.

“I dunno. What costumes you wanna see next?”

“Eh...I don’ wanna clean up even more...maybe we can play another time.”

“Alright...” I jus’ wanna play s’more, but...okay...there’s always tomorrow, an’ the day after that, an’ the day after that!

“I’ve got the cowboy stuff...” An’ I’ve got the doctor stuff! We put the costumes away real quick, way quicker than the plushies!

“Hey, Ryan...can you help me with something?” He looks kinda serious...

“What is it, Grant?”

“Well...can you help me act...um, l-like a baby? Like you?”

“Oh, sure! I am da baby mastew!” I grin real big!

“Thanks...” He blushes again. “Um, I know there’s the plush here...” He gets his Pikachu plushie!

I sit down in front of him, an’ he sits down too. “First of all, ya gotta master da baby talk. Now, talk wike dis...”

“Wike...dis?”

“Dere ya go!” I nod. “Now, wepeat aftew me...”

...

Wepeat aftew me...I gotta say, I’m not sure about talkin’ wike a baby...oh shoot, I’m already doing it! It’s just...well...the way Ryan acts, it looks kinda fun. I kinda wanna do it, to see if it makes me feel happy.

“I’m jus’ a widdle baby, who wikes babas an’ binkies an’ diapies!”

I repeat what Ryan says, again an’ again. It’s kinda embarrassing...but when he does it, it’s kinda cute, too. Kinda annoying, too, but you know...

“Ryan, I think I got the baby talk down...what else?”

“Use your diapie!”

“What?! No!”

“Hee hee hee! Jus’ kidding!” I don’t know if I ever wanna use my diapers...it just seems gross to me.

“What else, besides the diapers?”

“Have you ever sucked your thumb b’fore?”

“Not since I was a baby...I’ll give it a shot.” I put it in my mouth, and...well, it’s not the worst thing in the world, I know that much. I close my eyes and snuggle my Pikachu plush, trying to get into the “zone”, or however you’d call it. I’m...not really feeling it. Maybe it just takes some time...

“Hmm?” I feel Ryan leaning against me, doing the same thing I am. He’s got his moose plush again, happily sucking his thumb. I wish I could do that as easily... “Hmmm...” This’s...kinda relaxing, actually...I might jus’ fall asleep right here...

“...Gwant?”

“Yes, Ryan?”

“I’m glad I met you. I never had a friend like you b’fore...”

“You mean, someone who also wears diapers?”

“Not jus’ that...” He smiles at me again, but it’s a different smile. A...relieved smile, I think. “You helped me when I needed it, an’...an’ you don’t think I’m weird for bein’ a baby.”

“Don’t those other kids at school play with you, though?”

“Yeah, but...none of ‘em wanna sleepover with me. An’ I know that...that they think I’m weird an’ stuff.” Ryan looks sad... “But you, you actually came over. An’ even better, you live right across the street! You’re so nice to me, even when I’m bein’ annoying.”

“No, not really...I should’ve been nicer to you.” I wish I could get over my guilt...it’s not as easy as I thought.

“Well...you didn’t call me any names, or make fun’a me. An’ you’re nice t’me now, so it’s okay.”

“I guess...”

“...you don’ gots any other friends, do you?” Was it that obvious?

“...no. You’re...you’re my first friend. I...I-I didn’t want anyone finding out that...you know...” My face is red, and I feel tears in my eyes. “I-It’s not that no one likes me. Some of the kids in class like me. The teachers, too. But...I’ve always been alone.”

“Until now!” Ryan hugs me!

“...thanks, Ryan...” I hug back. This feels really nice, knowing that I have someone to rely on. I wish I had met him before yesterday...

“Yer welcome, Grant.”

...

Now that I think about it, I’m kinda the same as Grant. I don’t really have any friends...no real ones, anyway, that are always there. But that’s changed now that we’ve got each other!

“Ryan an’ Gwant, bestest fwiends in da whole universe!”

“Heck yeah!”

“Ha ha ha ha ha!” Hugs’re da best! “Now, there’s one more thing to bein’ a baby...”

“What is it?”

“Baba!” I grab Grant’s hand an’ we’re off to da kitchen!

“Y-You want me to drink one too?”

“Please? You’ll really like it, promise!”

“Okay...” Grant’s not so good at bein’ a baby, but he’ll get better! He’s got the bestest baby teacher ever!

“Mommy!” We’re downstairs now, an’ Mommy’s cleaning stuff. She always makes things look nice!

“Oh, look at you two!” She’s smilin’ at us! “You guys are so adorable!”

“Heh heh...thanks, Ryan’s Mom...” Grant’s blushin’! Hee hee!

“You’re welcome! Do you need anything?”

“We wan’ babas wif miwk, pwease!” I look at Grant. C’mon, you can do it...!

“Yeah! Pwetty pwease?” There ya go! Now yer a big baby like me!

“How could I resist those faces?” Mommy goes to the kitchen an’ gets us both a baba! “Here you go!”

“Fankyoo!”  
“T’ankoo!”

“Of course! You know, you two look like brothers!”

“Brudders? Yeah...!” Grant does kinda look like my brudder...an’ we live real close togedder! “Big brudder Gwant!”

“Li’l bro Rya’!” Hee hee hee! We laugh an’ go back upstairs, still holdin’ hands like brudders!

“Mmmm...!” We sit down in my room, drinkin’ our babas...miwk’s awways yummy, ‘specially fwom a baba!

...

This...is actually kinda nice...it’s still milk an’ all, but there’s somethin’ about drinkin’ from a bottle that’s...well, really good. I think I’m starting to get into the “zone”, between this and my diaper. I’m not quite there yet, but with Ryan as my teacher, it shouldn’t be much longer.

“Mmm!” Ryan nudges me after a while. He’s lookin’ at me like he wants me to do somethin’...

“Hmm?” I’m kinda busy drinkin’ from my own bottle, so--wait...I think I get it now. Guess I gotta stop drinkin’ first... “Okay...here...” I put my bottle to the side an’ lay Ryan on my lap, as I hold the baby bottle for him. There’s those brown eyes again, lookin’ all cute like a baby...but I kinda like this, too. I really am like a big brother to him...not bad for someone he just met.

“Drink up, li’l bro...” I might as well talk cute to him, too. “You need milk to get big an’ strong!” Ryan smiles at me as he continues to drink. He even rubs his head against my chest, just like a baby would. It’s really cute...I kinda lose track of time, just sittin’ here, feeding my best friend. Before I know it, the bottle’s empty!

“All gone!” I smile at him. “Good job!”

“Ehhh!” Ryan flops himself into a loose hug, with his arms now goin’ down my back. I think I know where this is going, too...

“Want me to burp you? Okay...” I don’ think seven-year-olds still need burping, but I’ll play along. I softly pat his back, so I don’t accidentally hurt ‘im. “Whoa!” He sure burps loud...at least it didn’t hurt my ears. “All better?”

“Aww bedder!” Ryan grins at me, crawling out of my lap. “Blllll...!” I guess he’s pretending to be a car now? Eh...might as well join ‘im, I guess!

“Bllll!” I start crawlin’ around the room with Ryan, blowing raspberries an’ just bein’ silly. I feel kinda dumb, but I still enjoy it! Bein’ silly with friends makes you feel less silly, if that makes any sense.

...

Gwant an’ I are jus’ a bunch’a babies, cwawlin’ awound da woom! Blllll! We’re kinda like caws! Beep beep! Hee hee ha ha ha ha!

“Ahhhhhh...” I sweepy...but I don’ wanna go beddie-bye! I wanna pway wif my bestest fwiend evew!

“I think it’s getting close to bedtime...”

“Nuh-uh! No go beddie-bye!” Nevew evew!

“I guess we can stay up...a li’l longer...ahhhhhmmm...”

“C’mon Gwant! Don’ fall asweep jus’ yet!”

“I’ll try...” He looks supew-sweepy...but I can stay up aww night! I’m gonna be a night owl! Hoot hoot!

“Yay...wanna stay up wif you...” C’mon, don’ faww down...I’m not dat sweepy...yet...

...maybe I can jus’ lay down instead... “I’m a log...I woll awound dis way...an’ dat...”

“Well, I’m a sloth. I jus’...lay here...” Siwwy sloth Gwant...hee hee...

I wanna say stuff, but...my mouf doesn’ wanna wowk...but dat’s okay. I gots my bestest buddy hewe wif me...fowevew...an’ evew...

...

...Ryan’s already asleep. I can’t stay awake much longer either...I jus’ wanna lay down an’ not get up, even if it’s just the floor...though the crib’s prolly better.

“Awww...you guys must’ve worn each other out!” Ryan’s mom whispers to me, smilin’.

“Yeah...” I smile too. Seein’ Ryan so happy makes me happy too...I bet he’s havin’ the best dreams right now... “Can I please sleep in the crib too?”

“Sure. I’ll get another pillow...”

“Thanks...” She puts Ryan an’ his moose plush in the crib first b’fore leavin’...it looks so comfy in there. I wan’ in...so bad...I get my Pikachu.

“Here you go...” Ryan’s mom places a pillow on the other end, an’ lays me on it. I can feel Ryan’s feet, but I don’ mind...

“So...comfy...” I...I jus’ wanna go to sleep... “G’night...”

“Good night, Grant. Sleep well...”

I close my eyes...holdin’ my Pikachu plush, surrounded by a ton’a other plushes...I guess my first sleepover was pretty great. I’m so glad I met Ryan...I couldn’t ask for a better friend...but now...so...tired...

It’s been about a year since I met Ryan, and we’re still bestest buds! We hang out pretty much every day, either at school or at home. Sleepovers are pretty common, though they’re usually at Ryan’s house, ‘cause Mom and Dad don’t like changing his diapers...especially Dad! Though I can’t really blame ‘em...anyway, things have been pretty good for us! Also, I talk wike a baby pwetty good now! Rya’s da bestest teachew! Er, sorry...

Ryan sometimes needs help with homework, but I’m not the best teacher...he gets distracted so easily, an’ he makes me feel bad with those puppy dog eyes...I know he’s just tryin’ to get outta workin’, but it always gets me! He’s a lot better when I’m not tutoring him, like when we watch movies, or play games. We have so much fun together!

Of course, I always have to be diapered when I’m at his house. Usually I don’t hafta do it right away, but he always asks me every ten seconds! At least, that’s how it feels...sometimes I’m just not in the mood. But then Ryan gives me those eyes and...well, I hafta do it. Seeing him so happy makes me happy too, so I don’t mind too much.

Oh, there’s one more thing! Turns out, there are more kids like us, who wear diapers! I guess Ryan met ‘em somewhere, and he wants me to be friends with them too. It’s pretty cool that it’s not just the two of us, though I’m still nervous about meeting them...Ryan tells me they’re nice, though, and I do trust him. One day, we could all be friends, maybe hang out in a clubhouse or somethin’. For now, though, I’m happy enough with my best friend.


End file.
